The same closet
by iamtooforever
Summary: -Liam Payne fanfic-  This is for the very wonderful Kollette! I hope you enjoy it. Can't want for you to get married to him. I love you very much! And I wanted to thank you for an amazayn year, I don't know what I'd do without you. 3


I didn't even know how I got here...

It was my 'friend's', Claudia's birthday party. I knew her from my classes at church but I never really talked to her. It was quite surprising when she even came up to hand me her invitation. I initially had no intentions of even staying more than a minute here. I thought, 'drop by, say happy birthday, hand her the presents then back home for more guitar'. I didn't want to go for this but my parents said I had to stay there. I mean, it was sad that she was an only child and everything but I am just a very awkward person. I wanted to bring my bestfriend Yasmine with me but I knew she had some ballet classes and she was going to enter for some international competition so I didn't want to be a bother. The last and only choice I had was to bring Liam...

Now he was standing right in front me in this dusty dark closet. 'Remind me again why I agreed to come with you?'. He said it jokingly but I couldn't help but feel that he had some degree of seriousness in him. 'Sorry, I jus-'. He laughed a bit and he put his hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. 'I'm just joking Kollette'. He shot me a smile and I couldn't bring myself not to smile. Inside me, I really regretted bringing him along. If I had known that there would be so many people at Claudia's party, I wouldn't even have thought of bring him. Now we had to be in hiding from all the crazy fans at the party.

I had know Liam ever since I could talk. I remembered how we use to ride our bicycles around the neighbourhood and have constant sleepovers at each other's houses. There was even once where I was scared of 'the hooded figure' that lived in the alley way near our school so every time I walked past there he would hold my hand. I got over that quickly but sometimes I still liked him to just grab my hand and hold it in his. He was probably the best friend I ever had. Then there was all this fame and all the girls throwing themselves at him and swooning at the very sight of him. And suddenly, every girl in the neighbourhood wanted him. Every girl wished that he would call them his and I wasn't excluded.

'So, how long do you reckon we'd be in here?'. He tried to laugh but it seemed quite serious to me that we were almost stuck here. 'I'm not too sure, guessing pretty long'. He chuckled a bit. I could just feel the heat radiating off his body. Being in the dark clost reminded me so much of what happened when we were younger...

This girl who was living in the neighbourhood had one of those party things. I believe her name was Hannah. We were playing one of those infamous party games, 'seven minutes in heaven'. I had spun the bottle and obviously, it stopped to face Liam. I had no choice but to get into this really small and cramp closet with him. I hand an imense fear of the dark and Liam ensured me that I would be safe with him. We didn't do anything but all I did was close my eyes and hold his hand. Of course everyone thought that we kissed or something but we were only 9. Nine-year-old children don't do those kind of things!

I looked right up at Liam. His eyes reflected the little light that was from outside and they were positively glowing. His curly bronze hair was absolutely flawless. I felt a itch in my nose and I sneezed not once but four times in a row. Liam looked away and right at me, smiling. 'You know, they say if you sneeze four times in a row, someone's thinking of you?'. 'Or it could mean that there's a load of dust in the air'. He shurgged and just gave me a smile. 'You alright though?'. I nodded my head as I cleared my nose on a tissue from my pocket. 'Do you remember what happened when we were younger? At Kimberly's party?'. Ah, so her name was Kimberly not Hannah. I smiled at him because it was weird how I was just thinking about it. 'Kollette, you're amazing'. I could immediately feel my cheeks go red. He reached for my hands and my hands froze. I felt my hands burning as he held them in his. 'Wow, you must be cold'. I looked down; away from his gaze. I could feel my heart beat lounder and louder. I was suddenly at a lost for words. I saw him take a step closer to me and the gap between us slowly disappeared. I looked up in his gorgeous brown eyes. His eyes caught me and I felt like I was hypnotised by him. They slowly disappeared under his eyelids and I could see him leaning in. I closed me eyes and felt a warm touch on my lips. I started smiling at myself as his lips grazed gently against mine. He stopped for a while and whipered to me 'Kollette, I think I'm in love with you...'


End file.
